In correspondence to the high integration of electronic devices, a degree of integration of semiconductor packages mounted on the electronic devices also increases. Accordingly, package structures for realizing a higher integration in a limited space have been suggested. For example, a package on package (POP) structure in which a plurality of semiconductor packages are vertically stacked, instead of a planar mounting structure, may realize high integration and allow more efficient design of a space of an electronic device.
The semiconductor chip with the POP structure may process data of a high capacity at a high speed. In this case, signals output from the semiconductor chips (or delivered to the semiconductor chips) may be coupled to a parasitic inductance component in the semiconductor package to cause noise, causing a logical defect to the system.